My lovely agent
by bububu
Summary: Lee Donghae, seorang agen intelijenn rahasia tanpa catatan pretasi harus terpaksa menyamar sebagai anak SMU demi melindungi putra presiden yang tengah diincar oleh pembunuh bayaran. chap 2 update DonghaeXKibumXSiwon RnR?
1. Chapter 1 The mission

**Disclaimer : SUPER JUNIOR adalah milik TUHAN YME :)**

**CAST : Lee DonghaeX Kim KibumX Choi Siwon and other**

**GENRE : Romance Action**

**Rating : T (bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)**

**A/N : annyeong…lama juga yah..**

**Saya hadir kembali dengan sebuah fic baru, semoga readers suka^^**

**Summary : Lee Donghae, seorang agen intelijenn rahasia tanpa catatan pretasi harus terpaksa menyamar sebagai anak SMU demi melindungi putra presiden yang tengah diincar oleh pembunuh bayaran. Tugas rahasia membuatnya harus kembali bersekolah di sekolah khusus putra SM High School dan tinggal di asrama namun, apa jadinya jika si target menolak keberadaannya? Mampukah ia melaksanakan misi dengan putra Presiden sebagai taruhannya?**

**MY LOVELY AGENT**

bububu

Chapter 1

**Typos, ooc, oom, dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Markas Pusat BI**

**Kantor DEPUTI III Bidang Kontra Intelijen**

" YA! Lee Donghae " panggil seorang pria setengah baya yang memakai jaket kulit dan celana jeans yang senada dengan bajunya kepada seorang pria muda yang tengah menguta-atik computer.

" _ye, _ada apa Kepala Bagian? " ucap pria muda itu yang bernama Lee Donghae, seorang anggota Intelijen bidang kontra intelijen sembari menghampiri pria paruh baya yang tak lain adalah Park Joong Ho, atasannya.

" siapkan kopi, secretariat utama akan segera datang kesini. Sepertinya akan ada koordinasi misi baru " titahnya lalu menepuk-nepuk bahu Donghae

"_nde…"_ jawab Donghae lesu

Yaah, seperti inilah hari-harinya sebagai anggota badan intelijen yang hanya mendapatkan tugas mengetik laporan, membuat kopi, atau memfoto kopi berkas-berkas. Tak ada catatan prestasi yang ia torehkan selama 2 tahun bekerja.

Sebenarnya ia juga tak pernah menginginkan bekerja disini akan tetapi ayahnya memberikan wasiat sebelum meninggal, bahwa ia harus mengabdi pada rakyat dan presiden serta memberikan sumbangsihya pada Negara. Cita-citanya sejak kecil adalah menjadi seorang artis.

Berbeda dengan dirinya, teman seangkatannya di Sekolah Intelijen yang selalu menduduki peringkat pertama dan kini mendapatkan jabatan sebagai kepala Sekretariat utama, lebih tepatnya sahabatnya Choi Siwon. Ia selalu diperbincangkan dimanapun ia berada karena hasil kerjanya yang sangat luar biasa dan wajah tampannya bahkan presidenpun di beritakan pernah mengundangnya untuk makan malam guna menjodohkan Siwon dengan putrinya.

'pluk'

Seseorang menepuk bahu Donghae yang sedang sibuk mengaduk kopi dan memikirkan nasibnya sebagai seorang anggota intelijen. Donghae menoleh kearah orang tersebut, setelah melihat wajah orang itu ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya mengaduk kopi. 'baru saja aku memikirkannya' pikir Donghae

"_waeyo?_ Kenapa kau mengacuhkanku?" tanya laki-laki itu yang tak lain adalah Choi Siwon, ia berperawakan atletis, tinggi, putih dan tampan sosok sempurna yang menjadi idaman semua wanita bahkan 'uke'

" _ani" _jawab Donghae singkat sambil terus mengaduk kopinya

" lalu….kenapa kamu menekuk wajahmu itu…" Donghae memotong perkataan Siwon dengan meletakkan sendok dengan keras keatas meja, Siwon mengerjapkan mata sedikit kaget tapi juga bingung.

" INI SEMUA SALAHMU " teriak Donghae lantas meninggalkan Siwon sambil membawa beberapa cangkir kopi diatas nampan. Ia meletakkan dengan agak keras nampan berisi kopi tersebut keatas meja kepala Park, yang kemudian mendapatkan tatapan heran dari semua orang yang ada disana.

Donghae langsung menuju ke meja kerjanya untuk menyelesaikan tugas mengetik laporan, tak berapa lama kemudian Choi Siwon muncul yang langsung mendapatkan uluran tangan dari semua orang kecuali Donghae.

" YA! Lee Donghae, mana sopan santunmu? " teriak Kepala Park dan juga teman-temannya yang lain

' kalian hanya cari muka' umpat Donghae dalam hati dan takmenghiraukan teriakan semua orang

" sudah-sudah…." Siwon bertepuk tangan untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari semua orang " silahkan ketempat duduk masing-masing, saya akan menjelaskan misi kali ini " perintahnya yang langsung dilaksanakan oleh semua orang.

" Begini…" Siwon mulai menjelaskan situasinya " kemarin datang sebuah surat ancaman ke kediaman presiden yang mengatakan akan melukai anggota keluarga presiden jika ia tak mau mundur dari jabatannya "

" kelompok Kudeta?" sahut Donghwa, orang yang meja kerjanya tepat disebelah Donghae

" ya " jawab Siwon

" aku tahu berita itu, sepertinya pers mulai mencium kasus kudeta tersebut sehingga hal ini membuat presiden berada pada posisi yang dirugikan " imbuh kepala Park

" ada sebagian data yang sebenarnya akan aku bagikan kepada kalian semua tapi, Karena sebelum ini aku ada rapat dengan wakil kepala aku meninggalkannya di mobil jadi…."

" tenang saja " potong kepala Park " Dong….."

" aku akan mengambilnya " Donghae memotong ucapan kepala Park juga karena ia tahu apa yang orang itu akan katakan " aku akan mengambilnya kemudian aku akan mengcopykannya untuk kalian semua lantas membagikan satu persatu dan jika kopi kalian habis maka aku akan membuatkannya lagi, untuk kalian semua " cerocosnya sembari memberikan penekanan pada tiap kata yang ia ucapkan. Semua orang hanya diam, agak sedikit heran dengan sikap Donghae yang sejak pagi tadi uring-uringan.

Siwon melongo, agaknya ia sedikit mengerti alasan kenapa Donghae mengacuhkannya

" aku akan mengambilnya sendiri, karena tadi aku memarkirnya agak jauh jadi….." belum sempat Siwon menyelesaikan ucapannya tapi Donghae sudah melesat meninggalkan ruangan.

" maaf…saya tinggal sebentar " pamit Siwon dan berlari menyusul Donghae

" Hae-ya " ditariknya pundak Donghae begitu ia berhasil menyusulnya

" KUBILANG AKAN KUAMBIL" teriak Donghae yang justru menimbulkan keheningan diantara mereka.

Siwon menarik tangan Donghae dan membawanya menuju basement tempat ia memarkirkan mobil, ia buka kunci mobil dan mendorong Donghae untuk duduk di kursi penumpang sementara ia sendiri duduk di kursi kemudi.

" apa yang kamu lakukan? " tanya Donghae dengan wajah yang masih berlipat-lipat

" bagaimana kamu bisa mengambilnya sementara kamu tidak meminta kunci mobilnya, _paboya_ " Siwon tertawa melihat tingkah kekanakan sahabatnya itu tapi yang ditertawakan hanya diam dan menundukkan kepala

" ya…aku memang bodoh " ucap Donghae lirih

" YAH!bukan itu maksudku….aku….itu hanya…_mianhae…."_ Sesal Siwon

" bukan salahmu, aku hanya….merasa iri padamu "

" iri? "

" sudahlah, semua orang sedang menunggu kita " Donghae hendak membuka pintu mobil tapi Siwon menghentikannya dengan menarik tangan kanan Donghae

" kamu marah-marah padaku seolah aku berbuat salah, seharusnya akulah yng marah " ucap Siwon sambil menatap lurus jauh kedalam mata Donghae dan terus memegangi tangannya

" _m-mwo_? " tanya Donghae polos

" kenapa kamu iri padaku? Padahal aku…" Siwon menarik lagi tangan Donghae hingga jarak mereka menyempit, tangan kanannya meraih tengkuk Donghae hingga wajah mereka hanya berjarak satu senti, ia pandangi bibir Donghae yang merah merona lantas ia sentuh perlahan bibir itu dengan bibirnya sendiri.

Ia hisap lembut bibir Donghae, pipi Donghae memerah, tak dapat ia pungkiri bahwa ia sangat senang dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Siwon, selama ini ia sangat menyukainya tapi tak sanggup mengatakan karena Siwon adalah bintang di tempat mereka bekerja.

" manis…" komentar Siwon saat ia melepaskan ciummannya pada Donghae, hal ini membuat Donghae semakin salah tingkah, kembali ia kecup bibir Donghae, kali ini agak keras dari sebelumnya, ia lumat bibir merona milik Donghae, ia putar kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman. Siwon melepaskan tangan kanan Donghae dan tangan kirinya meraih tengkuk Donghae juga, keduanya saling merasakan kehangatan bibir masing-masing hingga Donghae mendorong dada bidang Siwon.

" Hentikan " ucapnya lantas keluar dari mobil dan meninggalkan Siwon seorang diri

Mereka kembali ke ruang rapat dan langsung mendapatkan protes dari teman-temannya karena pergi sangat lama.

" maafkan saya, sebaiknya kita lanjutkan rapatnya " Siwon mencoba menenangkan suasana

" karena situasi tersebut, presiden meminta salah seorang agen intelijen untuk mengawal putranya secara rahasia dengan cara menyamar sebagai salah satu siswa. Hal ini dilakukan untuk mengantisipasi jika lawan melakukan hal yang sama "

" ahh….tugas menjadi anak SMU pasti sangat merepotkan " komentar Donghae " apalagi untuk pak Park yang sudah tak memiliki jiwa muda sedikitpun " Donghae menjulurkan lidahnya kearah atasannya

" yaisssh…anak satu ini " gerutu pak Park sambil melemparkan tinju ke udara " yah…yah…kurasa aku tak cocok menyamar jadi anak SMU, jadi lebih baik tunjuk anak yang masih kekanak-kanakan itu untuk melakukan tugas ini " imbuhnya sembari menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Donghae

" ya…itu benar " jawab yang lain serempak

" _ANDWE_ "

" tuh kan kamu selalu berteriak-teriak seperti anak kecil " goda Donghwa

" _hyung…._"

" baiklah, kurasa sudah diputuskan. Park-sshi tolong urus semuanya, pastikan dia tidak melakukan kesalahan " Siwon pun berlalu dari ruangan itu.

" Si….Sekertariat umum…..tolong pertimbangkan lagi " teriakannya tak didengar oleh Siwon

" _Chukae_ " satu-persatu orang memberikan ucapan selamat atas penunjukan Donghae

Seperti biasa Donghae selalu pulang terakhir karena harus menyelesaikan laporan dan berkas-berkas yang sedang ia kerjakan, temannya tak memberi ampun sedikitpun meski esok ia sudah harus menjalankan misinya sebagai anak SMU.

Kantor sudah sangat lengang, Donghae bersiap-siap untuk pulang saat ia mendengar pintu ruang kantornya dibuka secara perlahan. Ia bersiap dengan posisi mengacungkan pistol kedepan.

" _nugu?_ " teriaknya yang diiringi gema karena kantor sudah sepi

" yah….apa aku mengagetkanmu? " Siwon muncul dari balik kegelapan sambil memperlihatkan senyum dengan lesung pipitnya

" kamu…" Donghae menyimpan kembali pistolnya

" kamu sudah akan pulang? " dihampirinya Donghae yang sedang bersiap-siap

" iya, aku harus segera bersiap untuk pindah ke asrama besok " Donghae masih sibuk dengan tasnya

" jadi….kita takkan bisa bertemu untuk waktu yang lama? "

" apakah kamu sudah jatuh hati kepadaku? " tanya Donghae tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Siwon

" _ye_ " jawaban Siwon berhasil menyita perhatian Donghae

" lalu kenapa kamu mengirimku untuk misi ini? "

" karena kupikir kamu menginginkannya " Donghae melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya yang sempat terhenti

" begitulah, jadi kuharap kamu mengerti "

" tapi…." Siwon menghentikan tangan Donghae yang sedang bekerja " berhati-hatilah disana, jangan melakukan tindakan bodoh dan…." Didorongnya tubuh Donghae ke dinding dan melepaskan tas yang sejak tadi ia pegang, ia kunci Donghae dengan kedua tangannya " bisakah kita lanjutkan yang tadi siang? "

Muka Donghae seketika memerah " berhenti mempermainkanku " ia hendak beranjak tapi Siwon menghentikannya " apa yang kamu mau sebenarnya? "

" sebuah ciuman perpisahan " gumam Siwon

Donghae mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke bahu Siwon, ia kecup ringan bibir Siwon.

" cukup " ucapnya dan akan beranjak saat Siwon menarik tangan kirinya dan meraup bibirnya dengan ganas, ia lumat bibir itu tanpa ampun, ia tarik nafas sebentar lalu ia lumat lagi, Donghae tak kuasa melepaskan diri dari penguasaan Siwon. Begitupun Siwon tak bisa menahan diri dengan rasa manis dari bibir seorang Lee Donghae, agen intelijen yang sangat payah. Malam itu mereka lewatkan dengan ciuman panas yang tak berujung.

_**TBC**_

**Hah…hahahaha…susah payah aku membuat adegan ini, baru pertama kalinya sepanjang aku membuat fanfic, aku bisa menulis adegan dengan sangat detail seperti itu.**

**Kuharap ada yang merespon karyaku…**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter 2, jika ada yang ingin fic ini berlanjut, xixixixi**

**Salam**

**bububu**


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting

**Disclaimer : SUPER JUNIOR adalah milik TUHAN YME :)**

**CAST : Lee DonghaeX Kim KibumX Choi Siwon and other**

**GENRE : Romance Action**

**Rating : T (bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)**

**A/N : wah….tak kusangka ternyata ada yang menyukai cerita aneh ini, semoga readers tidak bosan menunggu kelanjutan ceritanya ya, hehehehe**

**Summary : Lee Donghae, seorang agen intelijen rahasia tanpa catatan pretasi harus terpaksa menyamar sebagai anak SMU demi melindungi putra presiden yang tengah diincar oleh pembunuh bayaran. Tugas rahasia membuatnya harus kembali bersekolah di sekolah khusus putra SM High School dan tinggal di asrama namun, apa jadinya jika si target menolak keberadaannya? Mampukah ia melaksanakan misi dengan putra Presiden sebagai taruhannya?**

**MY LOVELY AGENT**

bububu

Chapter 2

**Typos, ooc, oom, dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Preview **

Lee Donghae, agen intelijen payah yang tak memiliki catatan prestasi ditunjuk untuk melaksanakan misi melindungi anak presiden yang tengah diincar oleh pembunuh bayaran. Ia ditugaskan untuk menyamar sebagai anak SMU dan masuk ke sekolah khusus putra SM High School.

**Gerbang sekolah SM High School**

Sebuah mobil van hitam berhenti tepat di depan pintu gerbang SM High School, sebuah sekolah khusus putra yang kesemua siswanya adalah putra pejabat Negara yah—sekalipun ada satu dua orang yang bukan dari kalangan itu. Seorang pria muda berseragam lengkap turun dari dalam mobil van tersebut, tak lupa ia turunkan barang bawaannya yakni sebuah tas ransel dan koper.

Pria muda itu tampak percaya diri dengan seragam yang ia kenakan, kemeja berwarna putih, dasi bergaris-garis dibalut blazer yang berwarna senada dengan setelannya, biru tua. ya—pria itu adalah Donghae, yang mulai hari ini akan tinggal di asrama sebagai siswa SMU, guna melindungi putra presiden yang tengah menuntut ilmu di sekolah tersebut.

" ini " ucap seseorang yang ada di dalam mobil sembari menyerahkan beberapa barang kepada Donghae—orang itu adalah Pak Park yang bertugas mengurus semua keperluan penyamarannya " aku sudah memasukkan apa-apa yang kamu perlukan disana, data mengenai anak presiden juga telah kumasukkan, baca baik-baik " Pak Park memberikan arahan pada bawahannya tapi tatapan matanya seolah sedang melepaskan anaknya menuju medan perang

" ingat untuk selalu melaporkan perkembangan situasinya, jika kamu mulai merasa ada pergerakan yang mencurigakan dari lawan segera hubungi pusat. Jangan bertindak seorang diri…."

" sebenarnya ia sedang mengkhawatirkanmu " sela Donghwa yang duduk di bangku kemudi, Donghae tertawa senang dengan perhatian yang diberikan atasan dan teman-temannya. Ia pikir semua orang mengabaikannya karena ia selalu menjadi pesuruh tapi, sejak pagi tadi teman-temannya menyerahkan berbagai macam barang untuk Donghae bawa hingga kopernya tak muat, dari mulai sabun mandi, obat sampai kimchi yang memang merupakan makanan favoritnya.

" aku hanya tidak ingin membuangkan abu untuknya nanti " sanggah pak Park

" _nde…._aku mengerti pak kepala, aku akan membuat kalian semua terkejut dengan kehebatanku"

" cepat masuk, kurasa kamu akan sangat sibuk "

" Donghae-_ya….._jaga diri baik-baik " teriak Donghwa sambil melambaikan tangan

" iya " jawab Donghae yang telah memasuki gerbang sekolah

Kedua orang itu memandangi kepergian Donghae dengan perasaan khawatir yang memenuhi benak mereka.

" semoga dia bisa melakukannya, _kaja" _pak Park menepuk pundak Donghwa agar menjalankan mobilnya

**Markas pusat BI**

**Kantor secretariat utama**

" apa sebenarnya yang sudah kamu lakukan? " teriak seorang lelaki tua sembari memukul meja dengan tongkatnya—pria tua itu memiliki rambut, alis serta kumis berwarna putih, wajahnya terlihat berwibawa saat berbicara " kamu menyerahkan tugas besar yang mempertaruhkan kehormatan kita dihadapan presiden kepada seorang bocah magang? " bentaknya lagi pada seorang pria muda yang duduk dihadapannya—yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Choi Siwon

" dia bukan bocah magang wakil kepala, dia sudah…."

" lalu apa prestasinya? " potong pria yang dipanggil wakil kepala oleh Siwon " apa karena presiden menyukaimu hingga kamu berani membuat keputusan sembrono tanpa membicarakannya dengan kami? apa yang akan kepala Han katakan jika ia mengetahui tindakanmu ini? "

" tolong dengarkan saya, wakil kepala Song " Siwon berusaha menenangkan pria itu " saya tahu keputusan saya ini agak diluar perhitungan…."

" kamu terlalu meremehkan situasinya "

" tapi saya akan mempertaruhkan jabatan saya jika anak itu tidak berhasil melaksanakan tugas " seketika wakil kepala Song bungkam " aku akan mengundurkan diri jika Lee Donghae gagal menjalankan misinya melindungi putra presiden"

" apa kamu gila? Sudah kuduga kamu gila " wakil kepala Song meninggalkan ruangan sambil mengetuk-ketukkan dengan keras tongkatnya

" karena dia orang yang saya cintai " gumam Siwon

**Halaman Gedung Asrama Barat SM High School**

Sudah sejak beberapa jam yang lalu Donghae mondar-mandir mencari letak asramanya, sekolah ini terlalu besar baginya yang sejak dulu tinggal di desa. Ia menyerah dan duduk di sebuah bangku yang terletak di bawah pohon, ia berharap ada seseorang yang dapat membantunya menemukan asramanya.

" _yah!neo…._." panggil seorang laki-laki berperawakan tinggi, berwajah tampan dan dilihat dari pakaiannya merupakan salah satu siswa di SM High School " kenapa sejak tadi kau mondar-mandir disana, merusak pemandangan saja " protesnya kasar pada tingkah Donghae

Mendengar pernyataan itu Donghae merasa geram " _yah!_dasar anak setan, jaga bicaramu " teriak Donghae

" berani sekali kamu mengataiku, dasar pendek " laki-laki jangkung itu menghampiri Donghae yang masih santai di posisi duduknya

" _chagiya…. "_ seorang laki-laki lagi datang menghampiri mereka, wajahnya cantik seperti seorang perempuan "_ yah…_apa kamu memancing keributan lagi " laki-laki jangkung itu mendapatkan pukulan keras dikepalanya dari laki-laki cantik yang baru datang itu.

" aku hanya menyapanya Minnie _chagi_, karena kupikir dia tersesat " laki-laki jangkung itu mencoba mengelak dari kesalahannya, Donghae tertawa melihat mereka beradu mulut.

" wah…apa kamu murid baru? " tanya laki-laki cantik itu yang memperhatikan barang bawaan Donghae

" ahh…._ye "_ jawab Donghae singkat sambil memasang senyum manisnya

" kamu manis sekali " laki-laki itu kelihatan gemas yang mendapatkan dengusan dari laki-laki jangkung " kenalkan namaku Lee Sungmin dan ini…." Sungmin menyikut laki-laki di sebelahnya

" Cho Kyuhyun " imbuh laki-laki itu

" Lee Donghae _ibnida _" sapa Donghae lantas menyalami keduanya

" kurasa…aku tahu apa yang kamu cari, karena ketua asrama kami sudah menyiapkan pesta penyambutan untukmu " Sungmin menarik lengan Donghae dan mengajaknya pergi " bawa itu " perintahnya pada Kyuhyun agar membawakan koper Donghae, dengan hati yang tidak ikhlas sama sekali Kyuhyun membawakannya.

Mereka berjalan memasuki gedung yang didepannya tertulis 'Asrama Barat—Ketampanan adalah senjata mematikan'. Donghae tertawa membaca slogan yang tertulis disana, ternyata masih ada orang yang lebih kekanakan dari dirinya di dunia ini.

Donghae ingat dengan perkataan pak Park untuk membaca data tentang putra presiden maka ia mengintip sedikit berkas yang diberikan olehnya.

" Kim Kibum " bisiknya lirih hingga tak terdengar bahkan oleh Sungmin yang ada didepannya, tapi Donghae tak sempat melihat wajah yang ada di sana karena Sungmin tiba-tiba menarik tangannya.

" _palli "_ ucap Sungmin, begitu mereka mencapai ruang utama gedung asrama sebuah plastic berisi tepung terigu menghantam wajah Donghae, satu lagi menghantam punggungnya, lengan dan sekujur tubuhnya diiringi tawa banyak orang.

Seorang lelaki kurus, putih, cantik dan lebih cantik dari Sungmin menghampiri Donghae seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada Donghae " aku….Kim Heechul—siswa tahun ketiga, kepala asrama barat, Handsome Dorm"

Donghae membersihkan terigu di wajahnya lantas menyambut uluran tangan Heechul " Lee Donghae "

" oke….semua bubar, selamat bergabung disini, kamu sekamar dengan si Snow White semoga kamu betah " dibersihkannya pundak Donghae yang penuh terigu, semua orang beranjak dari tempat penyambutan

Donghae menarik kopernya yang telah ditinggalkan oleh Kyuhyun, menyusuri lorong—masih dengan tubuh penuh terigunya untuk mencari kamar nomor 15 yang tertulis di kunci yang tadi sempat diberikan oleh Heechul.

Begitu sampai di depan kamar bernomer 15 Donghae hendak memasukkan kunci ke lubang kunci tapi seseorang tiba-tiba membuka pintunya, seorang pria tampan, sedikit lebih tinggi dari Donghae, memiliki pipi yang agak chubby.

'pantas asramanya bernama Handsome Dorm' batin Donghae

Laki-laki itu memperhatikan Donghae dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, berhenti sejenak memperhatikan wajah Donghae yang masih juga berlapis terigu.

"_annyeong….."_ sapa Donghae sembari mengangkat tangannya membentuk hi five tapi, lelaki itu tak mengacuhkannya dan malah beranjak menuju meja belajar dan melanjutkan kegiatannya membaca buku

Donghae memasuki kamar yang akan segera menjadi kamarnya juga, tempat yang sangat rapi untuk ukuran kamar laki-laki. Setelah meletakkan kopernya di pojok ruangan, ia hampiri laki-laki yang asik dengan kegiatannya sendiri itu.

" hai…..aku Lee Donghae " sapanya ramah sambil terus mengumbar senyum " apa sebelumnya kamu sendirian di kamar sebesar ini?" lanjutnya memancing pembicaraan

" hei, tidakkah kamu ingin melakukan penyambutan seperti apa yang mereka lakukan padaku ini?" Donghae memperlihatkan penampilannya yang acak-acakan akibat ulah teman-teman asramanya namun, upayanya itu sia-sia Karena lelaki itu tak merespon ocehan Donghae.

Donghae menyerah dan akan menuju tempat tidur ketika ia dengar sosok itu bergumam " _nde? _Bisa tolong kamu ulangi sekali lagi " pinta Donghae

" Kibum—Kim Kibum" ucap lelaki itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku, seketika Donghae terpaku menatap sosok teman sekamarnya itu

' jadi dia' batin Donghae berucap

**(backsoundnya CN Blue****—****I am a Loner ^^)**

**Beberapa hari kemudian**

Meskipun Donghae berusaha mati-matian untuk berteman akrab dengan Kibum tapi, entah kenapa sepertinya Kibum menutup diri dari Donghae. Jangankan di kelas, di kamarpun ia tak mau berbicara.

Kibum, siswa teladan yang selalu sibuk dengan kegitannya sendiri merasa terkejut begitu sampai di depan pintu kamarnya. Pasalnya pintu yang tadinya begitu bersih dan rapi tiba-tiba terdapat sebuah kertas yang menempel, diatas kertas itu tertulis '**Lee Donghae **** Kim Kibum room' 'DO NOT ENTER' **dihias pula dengan gambar love dan ikan yang memenuhi kertasnya, sungguh kekanakan. Ini adalah masalah pertama yang ditimbulkan seorang Lee Donghae pada Kibum.

Masalah selanjutnya yakni, Donghae yang tidur di ranjang atas tengah malam turun dan mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya dengan tidur di kasur yang sama dengan Kibum dan memeluk-meluknya sembari mengigau bahwa ia didatangi hantu yang tak berwajah. Hal ini cukup membuat Kibum merasa risih, hingga pada suatu malam ia memutuskan untuk tidak kembali ke asrama dan tidur di perpustakaan.

Donghae yang tak tahu kalau Kibum tidak akan pulang malam itu menunggu dengan sabarnya, ponselnya berbunyi tanda ada pesan masuk.

19 xx xxxx 09:11PM

From: Siwonnie

Apa kamu baik-baik saja? –

Donghae senyum-senyum sendiri membaca pesan tersebut " sangat baik " gumamnya sambil mengetik balasan pesan untuk Siwon lantas ia kirimkan pesan tersebut. Tiba-tiba ponselnya bordering lagi.

**Kepala Bagian Park**

**Calling**

Donghae menekan tombol hijaunya

" _yeoboseo_? " sapa Donghae

" yah!anak nakal, apa kau masih hidup? " teriak pak Park tanpa membalas sapaan Donghae, karena teriakan tersebut Donghae agak menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga

" Pak…bisakah anda edikit tenang? " pinta Donghae

" bukankah aku menyuruhmu untuk selalu melaporkan perkembangan situasinya, lalu kenapa kamu tak pernah menghubungi kantor? "

" karena memang belum ada perkembangan, anak itu masih segar bugar "

" yah, kau terdengar leluasa sekali berbicara. Apa anak itu tak ada disana? "

" tidak, dia belum pulang "

" memangnya ini sudah jam berapa? Apa sekolah belum selesai? " pak Park menginterogasi Donghae

" sekolah sudah selesai sejak sore tadi "

" LALU, KENAPA KAMU MALAH SANTAI " teriak pak park yang lebih keras dari tadi serta menimbulkan reflek yang sama dari Donghae

" memang kenapa? " tanya Donghae polos

" apa kamu tak berpikir kalau mungkin saja dia sudah dihabisi saat kamu sedang asik telpon denganku? " ucapan pak Park agak menyadarkan Donghae

" kalau begitu kenapa anda masih melanjutkan telponnya " Donghae langsung menutup telpon tersebut dan berlari keluar kamar untuk mencari Kibum, di ujung lorong ia berpapasan dengan Heechul

" Donghae-_ya_ kamu mau kemana? " tanya Heechul

" apa _hyung_ tak melihat Kibum?" ia balik tanya dengan nada terburu-buru

" _aniyo "_ mendengar jawaban Heechul seketika Donghae melesat meninggalkan gedung asrama dan menuju sekolah, ia kelilingi setiap ruang dengan perasaan was-was kalau Kibum benar sudah dihabisi, sampai akhirnya ia melihat sebuah ruang yang lampunya masih ada yang menyala—perpustakaan

"YAH!" Donghae menggebrak meja dengan keras membuat Kibum yang dalam posisi tiduran, bangun " kamu…mem….buatku…..khkha….watir….." napasnya tersengal-sengal karena berlari, Kibum memandangi Donghae yang tengah mengambil napas.

" syukurlah kamu baik-baik saja " imbuh Donghae begitu napasnya pulih seraya tertawa

'deg—deg'

Kibum memegangi dadanya, entah kenapa ada yang tergerak dalam hatinya saat melihat senyum tulus Donghae untuk keselamatannya.

" apa kau sudah selesai? " tanya Donghae pada Kibum yang kini tengah melayang entah kemana " Kibum? Kim Kibum? " Donghae menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di depan wajah Kibum yang membuatnya tersadar dari lamunan

" belum " jawab Kibum sekenanya lantas mengambil buku apa saja yang tergeletak di meja untuk dibaca

" baiklah, aku akan menunggumu " ditariknya sebuah kursi disamping Kibum, ia rebahkan kepalanya keatas meja dan menggunakan kedua tangan sebagai bantal " bangunkan aku saat kamu sudah selesai " imbuhnya dan mulai menutup mata

Kibum memandang wajah tidur Donghae sejenak tanpa menjawab permintaannya barusan, kemudian kembali berkonsentrasi pada bukunya.

Tik…

Tik…

Tik….

Detik demi detik berlalu, suara gerakan jarum jam bahkan terdengar jelas ditelinga karena tempat tersebut yang sudah sangat sepi. Kibum melirik lagi kearah Donghae, berkonsentrasi lagi pada buku dan melirik lagi, hingga akhirnya ia merasa frustasi dan menutup permanen bukunya. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dengan gerakan pelan agar tak mengganggu tidur Donghae. Mondar-mandir seperti orang kebingungan arah dan pada detik berikutnya ia sudah berdiri di samping Donghae, memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajahnya dan wajah tidurnya yang seperti malaikat.

Ia hendak menyentuh pipi Donghae tapi mengurungkan niatnya, agaknya ia sedikit bingung dengan tingkahnya sendiri. namun demikian, pada menit berikutnya ia telah mencium pipi Donghae lembut sampai-sampai sang pangeran yang sedang tertidur tak menyadari ciuman itu.

* * *

Tok..tok…tok…

Seseorang mengetuk kamar Donghae dan Kibum saat keduanya tengah asik berkutat dengan kegiatan masing-masing, Kibum sedang belajar, sementara Donghae sedang tidur-tiduran di kasur Kibum sambil memainkan hapenya

" Donghae-_ya, _ada yang datang mencarimu_" _teriak seseorang dari balik pintu yang adalah satpam sekolah

" siapa yang datang malam begini " gumam Donghae seraya bangkit dari tidurnya " Bummie, aku pergi sebentar " pamitnya pada Kibum yang seperti biasa tak mendapatkan respon

Akan tetapi begitu Donghae menutup pintu kamar ekspresi Kibum berubah penuh rasa penasaran, ia tutup buku pelajarannya dan mengikuti Donghae dari jarak yang cukup jauh hingga tak terlihat olehnya.

Dari kejauhan tampak oleh Kibum sosok Donghae yang tengah menghampiri orang yang mencarinya dan menunggu di bangku taman sekolah. Donghae memeluk orang itu yang bertubuh atletis—Choi Siwon. Keduanya duduk di bangku taman, Kibum hanya bisa melihat mereka dari belakang dan tak bisa mendengar apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Sesekali ia dapat melihat senyum terkembang di wajah Donghae saat menatap orang tersebut.

Ia lihat Donghae bangkit dari duduknya tapi Siwon menarik Donghae hingga akhirnya keduanya berciuman, adegan tersebut membuat Kibum merasakan dadanya sakit. Ia tak kuasa lagi melihat dan memutuskan kembali ke kamar, sesampainya dikamar ia mencoba menenangkan diri. Tapi, dengan Donghae yang masih diluar sana bersama seseorang, berciuman, cukup membuat seorang Kim Kibum kalang kabut.

Tak berselang lama Donghae memasuki kamar, dengan wajahnya yang terlihat biasa saja seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

" _waeyo?_ " tanya Donghae begitu melihat tingkah aneh Kibum " kamu sakit? " disentuhnya jidat Kibum yang tak mendapatkan penolakan dari si pemilik " suhumu normal " imbuhnya begitu menyadari tidak ada yang aneh dengan suhu Kibum

Kibum memegang erat pergelangan tangan Donghae yang sedang menyentuh jidatnya " jangan seenaknya sendiri " ia jatuhkan kepalanya di pundak Donghae " Saranghae " bisiknya

_**TBC**_

**Baiklah…baiklah sampai disini ceritanya agak….aneh?O.o**

**Maaf ya karena usianya tidak sesuai, aku hanya manusia yang tak sempurna dan penuh dengan dosa-dosa *alay***

**Terima kasih kepada : Haehae****haerin1013****|ermagyu|elfishy|lee downbum|bryanelfishy|guest|arriedonghae|dew'yellow|SJ key|Rika Snowfish|Arum junnie|Zhee**

**Jangan bosan mereview ya ^^**

**Salam**

**bububu**


End file.
